


If You Lose Your Way

by rainy_fangirl



Category: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Western, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, I don't know how to write them, I wrote this while waiting for exam results, Idk how japanese college works, Kinda based on Nina and Benny from In The Heights, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: “Will you still love me if I’m…” A dropout. A failure. Not the girl you chose. She can’t say it. He understands.





	If You Lose Your Way

She’s waiting when he gets home from school, three weeks earlier than she said she’d be, but that doesn’t matter. Shizuku, his Shizuku looks more exhausted than he’s ever seen. Haru’s hands stray to the mini ponytail he’s been growing out since she left for college, since he decided to spend his first year of university on a goddamned fishing boat. She notices, glancing at it disapprovingly. Haru raises an eyebrow at her, before pulling his girlfriend to his chest, frozen in place by how sad she looks. He idly strokes her hair, checking his phone: sixteen missed calls, thirty two new texts. Haru half-heartedly skims them, eyes snagging on ‘dropping out’ and ‘coming home’. He pulls her closer, she’s crying now, softly but still. Shizuku Muzutani, who never cried over  _ anything _ , head resting on his shoulder, in tears, over her grades, no less. 

 

“Will you still love me if I’m…” A dropout. A failure. Not the girl you chose. She can’t say it. He understands. 

 

“Always, baby girl.”


End file.
